Interview With The Vampires
by YourDemonicAssassin
Summary: Have you ever wanted to ask the Vampire Academy Stars somthing? Well now is your chance! Just send in your questions and now host ideas and ill try to answer!  will not be serious unless requested..   YAY!
1. Welcome!

**Vampire Academy belongs to Richelle Mead!**

Ok hello and welcome! Out of boredom, I'm going to be hosting interviews with the Vampire Academy stars! Lest give a big hello to the stars from VAMPIRE ACADEMY! *people cheer* now what I want you, as the audience, to do is send in a question or something for the Vampire Academy stars! We will ask them questions or (if you wish) dare them 3 at a time. Our first 3 we have are…

Christian Orza!

Adrian Ivashkov! *Audience cheers and we look closely to see people wearing TEAM ADRIAN shirts!*

And finally..

Dimitri Belikov! *some people give less enthusiastic cheers*

Send in your questions or, if you can answer the MRQ (Most Recent Question) you can send in a dare!

The First MRQ is…..

-What was the lust charm put during the first book and by whom? (It's an easy one)-


	2. Kiwi Power!

**I STILL DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY! *CRIES HYSTARICLY AND RUNS AROUND IN CIRCLES WAVING A RUBBER CHICKEN AS THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY PEOPLE AND THE ADUIENCE TRY TO FIGURE OUT WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME* (my world is a strange one. This is a normal day for me. XD)**

Asking our questions today is Karma! (Yes I'm dragging Karma into this one!)

Alright, our first questions are sent to us from.x and the questions are…..

"Christian, what is a habit that you have?" Karma asks

Christian looks uneasy and hides behind Dimitri, so Adrian pulls him out and ties him a chair

"NOOOOOOOOO! I'LL NEVER TELL!" He screams

Adrian holds a cookie in front of Christian and sways it back and forth. Christian, who is addicted to cookies becomes hypnotized by the cookie.

"What are your habits Christian?" he asks soothingly "The cookie wants to know what your habits are."

"I stalk the people who read Vampire Academy stories on fanfiction." He says. "I see them all with my magical orange."

"…. Moving on… The next question is for Adrian. Dimitri, untie Christian. Adrian, give Christian the cookie."

After being untied Christian grabs the cookie and hides under an audience member's chair. How he fit I don't know.

"Adrian, how many girls have you slept with?" Karma asks.

"I have to do math too? This is why I'm not in collage!" he cries

"What kind of collage did you go to that wanted to know how many girls you've slept with?" Dimitri questions.

Adrian, not liking getting picked on by Dimitri, runs off and becomes a kiwi. Remember that next time you bite into a kiwi. You could be eating Adrian.

Karma, having lost two of her contestants, glares angrily at Dimitri.

"WOULD YOU HAVE EVER CONSIDERED TASHAS OFFER?" she screams.

Dimitri, looking nervous, as Rose glares at him angrily from backstage.

"I… Umm... You see… Yeah I guess… DON'T KILL ME ROSE!" he shouts and Rose walks calmly onstage.

"I wont kill you. I just want to take a walk with you… yeah a walk… that's what we will kill… I mean call it… we will walk by the dark and scary wood. You'll like the woods."

"THAT SOUNDS LIKE FUN!" Dimitri shouts excitedly and practically drags Rose out, and we wonder if we'll ever see him again.

"Ok, since all our contestants for today got away, our new contestants are; Janie Hathaway, Abe Muzar, and their daughter Rose Hathaway/Muzar. Send in your questions and we will ask them! Now for a commercial break"


	3. ADDDVENTURE TIME!

**I still do not own Vampire Academy, I can dream.**

"Ok people! Today's questions were sent in by Theeviljordan's brother, Theevilalex!" Karma says in a cheerful voice. After the last episode she hunted down all of the states kiwis and hid them in her room, trying to turn him back into a person again.

"Rose, Alex wants to know, why are you such an idiotic person?" Karma asks, smiling brightly.

"WHAT? WHAT KIND OF A QUESTION IS THAT?" Rose, getting mad grabs one of Karma's Kiwi's and smashes it.

"MAYBE, POSSIBLE, ADRAIN! AHHH! HOW COULD YOU?" Karma screams in agony. She begins to sob hysterically in the corner and Rose, feeling guilty about what she did, kills herself. Jill, deciding to take up for Karma, who can't currently run the show asks our next question.

"Janie, Alex also wants to know why you gave birth to such an idiotic person?" Jill asks, fearing the outcome.

"I have asked myself that for 18 years Jill." Janie says honestly looking at Rose's dead body on the floor.

"The last questions of the day are for Abe. What do you think of the cartoon network show Adventure Time? " Jill asks wonder what the heck and 'Adventure time' was and if she should be scared.

"OH MY GOD! ADVENURE TIME! COME ON, GRAB YOUR FRIENDS" everyone grabs their friends confused. "WERE OFF TO VERY DISTANT LANDS" people wonder how much this is going to cost them to buy the airplane tickets "JAKE THE DOG AND FINN THE HUMAN! THE ADVENTURE NEVER ENDS! ADVENTURE TIME!"

Jill said looking around nervously forcing a laugh. "So… This next question is… Abe, what do you do for a living?" Jill asks looking curiously at him, wondering the same thing herself.

"I am a professional clown. But, that doesn't pay to well so I kill the people who hire me and take their money. It doesn't sound like much, but it pays off after a couple of years." Abe says. Then the walls broke down and we all turned to see a group of cops run in.

"ABE MUZAR, STOP WITH YOUR HANDS UP!" a cop screams.

"YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" screams Abe

A cop fires his gun and shoots Janie as Abe runs out, resigning the adventure time theme, to a waiting clown car that he gets in and drives off.

"O—kayyyy. Maybe next time the cops won't come and we can keep our contestants! Until next time! Bye! HAPPY NEW YEARS!"

**Aright, thank you to all those who reviewed and I apologize to those who read through my weirdness.**


	4. Comfort Food

**I DON'T OWN VAMPIRE ACADEMY! **

**Since I was stupid and forgot to post new people to question last time we will re-question some people. Karma has figured out what kiwi was Adrian and used Aphrodite's magic to turn him back (Aphrodite is from my story Karma), Dimitri stumbled back very badly injured but alive, much to Rose's shock, so Lissa came out to heal him and got dragged into our questioning, and Abe was smuggled back here. Shhhhhh! The cops don't know! And we managed to drag Christian out from under the chair that he was hiding. Let's see how this one goes! **

"Today's questions are from katlyn danielle yeager! Thank you so much! First question is for Christian! Why do you love Lissa and not katlyn danielle yeager?" Karma asked happily, now that her Adrian was returned from being a kiwi.

"Oh! Because Lissa is secretly a ninja and if I leave her she will send an army of ninjas to destroy me and all those I love." Christian says and Lissa looks embarrassed but innocent. Looks are truly deceiving aren't they?

"Ok! Dimitri, why don't you care that your six ft seven? it is also noted that there is thought to be a disease that makes you get super tall."

Dimitri looks scared. "No I haven't been to the docter. What happens with diease? How sick am i? How much time do I have left?" He sobs eating a chair. We have come to learn that he eats funerture when he is upset.

"Dimitri… We need those chairs." Karma goes to take away the chair and he bites her. Karma, outraged, gets security to put him into our personalized torture chamber. Don't ask.

"Adrian, why did you turn into a Kiwi and not a mango?"

"That's possible? ALL MY LIFE I WANTED TO BE A MANGO AND NOW I CAN! THANK YOU PEROSN! THANK YOU!" he pauses for a moment. "wait.. HOW DO I TURN INTO A MANGO! NOOOO! MY LIFE LONG DREAM IS RUIEND! HOW WILL I EVER GO ON?"

"What if I bought you a Mango suit for your birthday?" Karma asked wanting to move this along. She got Vampires Suck on DVD and wanted to watch it after this show was done.

"Will it be made out of real mangos? That were grown yourself? In your garden?" Adrian asks.

"Yeah, sure, why not. Okay Rose, how do you get your hair so perfect?" Karma said getting annoyed. She doesn't exactly have the best temper sometimes.

"It's really other people's hair that I steal after I knock them out. I get new hair every other month! NO ONE WILL HAVE BETTER HAIR THAN ME! FIRST I WILL STEAL EVERYONES HAIR THEN I WILL TAKE OVER THE WORLD WITH MY AWSOME HAIR POWER!"

Karma gets out a hat and quickly covers her own hair. "Lissa, the next question is, can katlyn danielle yeager have Christian? You will receive magic beans for your trade."

"Hmmmm… he is getting on my nerves some. And he did tell my ninja secret… sure. Come by and pick him up! But I want my magic beans." Lissa says as Christian feels betrayed that he was just traded.

"Abe, Can katlyn danielle yeager touch your beard?" she asks. Everyone wants to touch his beard.

"If she can fight a giant and win." He says, just wanting someone to beat the stupid giant that keeps stealing his clown stuff.

"the next question is for me. wow, I've never been questioned before." Karma says feeling happy that someone wants to ask her a question. "Why am I so cool?"

"That's not the question" Rose says getting angry that Karma is cool and she just has perfect hair.

"It is the question! And please don't interrupt the questioning." Karma says, angry that Rose can't let her have a moment to be in the spot light. Rose, getting angry throws the chair Dimitri was eating at Karma and Karma barley dodges in time to miss it. Rose, knowing that Karma will probably kill her, flees the area, and we don't think she will come back for a while.

"I don't know how I am so cool I just am. Thank you for asking!" Karma said glad that Rose left. "Adrian and Christian, do you want to have a 3way? katlyn danielle yeager is up for it." Karma asks. She has been wondering this herself for a while. (**XD**)

"Sure!" they say. "Just tell us where and we can meet up!" Christian says and Adrian gives a very sexy smile.

"last question of the day! Jesse, why are you such a man whore?" Karma asks Jesse, who has been watching this whole time in silence. Jesse looks defensive and gets upset.

"WHY PICK ON ME! I CAN'T HELP WHO I AM!" he shouts. Jesse precedes to get mad and starts to beat people up until Christian lights him on fire and burns him. Poor Jesse was then used for boding as we roasted mashmellows over his burning body, which was hard since he kept running, but we got a few good marshmellows. They were yummy.

"Ok, thanks for reading this, and next time we will be questioning… Jill, Eddie, Mia, and bonus guest stars Stefan (the boring, almost funny character from Vampire Diaries) and DAMON SALVATORE (the amazingly wonderfully perfect brother of Stefan from the vampire Diaries!) and even Bonnie! So send in questions and review this! Until next time!"

**YAY! PLEASE REVIEW THIS! AND ALSO LET ME KNOW IF YOU ARE A EVANESCENCE FAN!**


	5. Lawn Gnome

**Oh my god! So sorry it has taken me this long to update! Ok here is the new post, again incase you forgot since the last time (it's been a while) I don't own Vampire Academy.**

Karma looks around to notice that we have finally come back on. Really long commercials. "Okay, so welcome back! I'm your host, Karma and lets welcome the people in question today! Mia!" Mia walks out onstage and waves politely at the audience as she takes her seat.

"Eddie!" Karma says reading the stupid little note cards people keep writing for her. We have no idea where they come from, they just appear. Eddie comes out and sits down, shyly.

"Mikhail!" Mikhail is pushed out onto the stage looking confused and screaming that he didn't sign up for this and it wasn't his turn.

"And last of all, Stefan!" Karma says thinking that we might want to get to meet the other brother later. Adrian isn't any fun anymore. He just keeps talking to random fruits he finds.

"Okay, Mia you got our first question of the evening, the people want to know if you have a growing deficiency or what?" Karma asks trying not to laugh.

"No. I'm not actually a full mori. I am half lawn gnome and that is why I am so short! Actually amongst my people I am a giant" Mia announces proudly as we all stare at her for a moment the image of her sitting out on peoples lawn dressed in a gnome outfit.

Karma, trying not to laugh, moves on to the next one. "Eddie, do you like Mia?" She asks. She had personaly been dying to know this herself.

"Well… I did, but I am kind-of allergic of lawn gnomes so I could never meet her family or anything."

"Wait… if you're allergic to lawn-gnomes then why doesn't Mia bother you?" Mikhail asks. Eddies eyes bug out as he runs out screaming. He runs into a parking lot and gets hit by a car. Karma swears and wonders why people always die during screen time.

"Eddie!" Mia screams as she follows him and pokes his now dead body. "I WILL POKE YOU TILL YOU AWAKEN! I saw it in a show once."

"…Moving on, Mikhail, the fans want to know if you want to do a make-over?"

"No thank you. I can only get make-over's with Dimitri because otherwise he gets mad and will eat all of my furniture!" Mikhail starts sobbing and we all watch him like he is an idiot.

"okay… Stefan, why is your name spelled weird?" Karma asks looking at Stefan.

"I do that to confuse people. While they are wondering why my name is spelled weird I can take all of their money and eat all of their marshmallows."

"you don't need to eat food" Karma points out.

"I still like marshmallows."

"that's weird but your next question is why are you so mean?"

"I don't mean to be mean, I actually try to pretend to be nice. The secrete behind that is I make my brother, Damon look bad." He laughs and looks around.

"Okay" karma says about to wrap up our show, when damon walks out.

"YOU JERK!" Damon screams biting Stefan's middle finger and pinky finger.

"SEE HOW MEAN HE IS TO MEEEEEEEE?" Stefan cries. All of a sudden a random team Damon fan runs out and stakes Stefan. Laughing hysterically she grows wings and flies off into the night.

**Okay well sorry for talking so long so update! Please review!**


	6. Slime Time

"Welcome back! Karma is out trying to figure out why people always die on this show, so today I will be the host!" Mia says smiling at everyone. "We would like to give a quick shout out to all of our viewers, and special thanks to our questioner katlyn danielle yeager!"

Audience cheers as thanks to all of the readers/ our questioner.

"Why does Mia get to be the host? I am so much more like… awesome than her!" Rose asks, looking angrily at Mia. Damon, who is still hanging around for his own reasons (we think he likes Mia, hehehe) smacks Rose on the back of the head hard enough to knock her out.

"None of the questions were for her right?" Damon asks, looking slightly guilty.

"Ehhh... We'll question her last." Mia says, smiling at Damon. "Alberta! Are you a fat woman with red curly hair?" Mia asks.

"MIND YOUR OWN BUISNESS!" she yells running off the stage into the dark night. All of a sudden we hear a horn blare, a scream, and a thud.

"Huh. That's one death. Alright, next up is Dimitri! Would you go on a show for eating weird things?"

"What weird things do I eat?" Dimitri asks, confused.

"Furniture!" everybody says at once.

"Some people do drugs, some smoke, and some drink. I have my furniture. CAN'T I BE LEFT IN PEACE?" He screams, grabbing a chair and he begins to eat it nervously.

"Alright then, Lissa why do you think nobody likes you? Is it because you hand out with the emo loner Christian or because you hang out with the slut Rose?"

"People don't like me?" Lissa says her face going completely blank. Weird beeping noises start coming from her as she lets out a scream. Her head blows off and the audience gasps to realize…

"Lissa was… a robot? Really?" Dimitri staring at the head Damon and Mia are kicking back and forth.

"Guess so…" Mia says, wondering how they never noticed before. "While we get people to fix Lissa, let's question Rose!"

"Rose" Christian asks, kicking Rose in the side. "Wake up."

Rose wakes up and sits down on the chair Dimitri is working on eating. "What now?"

"You're on Cash Cab! Do frogs have teeth?" Mia asks while Damon researches the answer.

"Ummmm… Yes?" Rose says "I mean no! No, Frogs don't have teeth!"

Mia imitates a buzzer noise. "Sorry, wrong answer. Since you couldn't get the question right what happens to Rose now?" Mia asks, turning towards the audience.

"SLIME!" The audience cheers, as a giant bucket appears out of nowhere and pours green slime on Rose and Dimitri, since he was eating her chair.

"NOOOOOOOO! MY CHAIR!" Dimitri screams, sobbing next to the slime covered chair.

"Okay, well that's all the questions today and only 1 death and 1 injury… sort of." Mia says "I think we did pretty good anyway. Remember to send it your questions to any character mentioned on yourdemonicassassins profile page! That's all for tonight!"


	7. Moment Of Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy, Vampire Diaries or any other things mentioned in this story, Questions were sent in by reviewers and answers were given by me. these are in no way the real answers, just my opinion of what the really answers **_**would**_** be. **

**Special Notice: if you review with a character design (their name, what they are and what they look like) 'you' could be a guest host for a chapter of 'show'. I will take bloodlines questions (it's Vampire Academy based too) so if you want to be a guest host, just let me know! **

**Thank you ****K.E.C Journalist**** for being todays guest star and for the questions and for being patient for so long. **

"Okay and welcome to this special event of Interview with the Vampires!" Adrian says happily greeting the fans. "Our questioner for the day is also our very first guest host, Blake."

A curvy, blonde walks out on stage as Adrian reaches out to give her a hug, that lasts until Karma comes and pulls Adrian off of her and makes sit down in his seat, mumbling to herself something the rest of us can't hear.

"Okay, for this week's episode, we have compelled the cast members to tell nothing but the truth. Are you ready?"

Audience shouts there ready and cast members give hesitant nods of agreement except for Dimitri who has been put into a furniture free room for questioning and just glares angrly.

"Alright Abe" Blake says and Abe rises from his seat, "we want know if ever tried to see Rose even though you weren't aloud to and why didn't you try to look for rose and Lissa when they ran away? Did you know?

Abe stays silent for a moment before beginning, looking anywhere but at Rose. "I knew they had left after the first year of them being gone. I didn't try to look for them because it would have made things worse for her, for someone she doesn't know to track her, but I had people looking for any sign of them. As for seeing Rose… I did not. I thought about it a lot, and I did want to know her, but what kind of example would I have been in her life? It was better for her if I stayed away." He finishes, sitting back down.

Audience awe's and Abe glares at them as Blake smiles and reads the next question.

"Adrian Ivashkov." Blake begins and Adrian stands up, a smirk on his face.

"What do you want to know?" he asks with a playful grin on his face.

"Why do you think you love Rose even though you know damn well other girls love you and won't call you an idiot?"

Adrian looks like he is about to give some sarcastic answer when he changes his mind. Flashing a grin at Rose, he turns back to Blake with a small smile. "No girl is quite like Rose. I think part of the reason I loved Rose so much was because she wasn't as taken with me as most girls are." He says turning to look at Rose again. "The things she saw in me, any good she saw in me, weren't based off of what I had or how I looked, but more who I was, or who I could be. She was never afraid to speak her mind or be herself."

Rose blushes and Adrian sits back down as Alberta is called up for questioning.

"Alberta, do you think of Rose as a daughter and do you think Janine had a right to start acting like a mother after all this time?" Blake asks,

"I think I love Rose like a daughter, in some ways, but I also can't blame Janine for not being there. It's an awful part of our job that we can't raise our own children, but it also IS part of the job." Alberta pauses for a moment and takes a sip of her drink. "I don't like that Rose had to go through that, but I think it helped shape Rose into the person she is today."

"Dimitri, Would you have taken Tasha's offer and left rose if the Spokane thing didn't happen? Why didn't you ever tell Alberta that you loved someone you weren't allowed to love and ask for advice?

Dimitri sighs, casting an uneasy look at both Rose and Alberta's face. Before looking back at Blake. "As far as Tasha's offer goes, yeah. I wouldn't have known what it was like without Rose so leaving Rose would have felt like the best option. Get away and save her reputation, and mine. And telling Alberta.." Staring up at the roof of his furniture free room, he continues, "I wasn't going to tell anyone about me and Rose because that would make things that much harder. And if anyone else found out about Rose and I and Alberta knew, she would be punished for not stopping it."

Nodding to Eddie, he rises and Blake asks "Have you ever thought you couldn't live without Mason?"

Pain filled his features and it was a moment before he could speak "I have thought at times I shouldn't have survived, that it should have been me that had died. But I think it would be more of a dishonor of his memory if I had acted on any of those thoughts." He said in a voice that told you how much he truly missed his Dhampir friend.

"Did you ever, even for a moment, blame Rose for his death?" she askes hesitantly, hearing the pain in his voice.

"Did I ever blame Rose?" Rose shifts uncomfortably in her chair, while Dimitri stares longingly at all the furniture. "What happened could be blamed on her I guess, but it was all choices that we made. Mason, Mia and I chose to go to Spokane, no matter the other influences behind that I can't blame Rose for Masons choice."

Rose smiles in relief.

Random Audience member stands up, "Let's all share moment of silence for Mason Ashford, Fallen Dhampir. Age… 17… Died of food poisoning. In Miami. On new year's eve after being hunted down by evil bunnies." Everyone gives the audience member a weird look as we share a moment of silence. When the moment is up everyone throws chairs at the audience member, except Dimitri who cries about people not knowing what you have until you've lost it.

"Learn your facts next time, dumb ass." Karma shouts, pealing a kiwi.

"Jill." Blake says, reclaiming the audiences attention, except for the dumb one who we think might be dead but where not sure and no one really cares anyway.

"Y-yes?" Jill says hesitantly.

"Have you ever thought Rose was just full of it?"

"Hey!" Rose shouts angrily.

And Jill glances at her more hesitant than ever, but her voice comes out "Only after she took me back to court, and told people about my family. It's just... I was happy you know? I liked my life the way it was, before I was a 'princess'." She finishes sitting down on the floor, as Adrian goes over to cheer her up.

"Lissa?" Blake calls out, everyone is in a different place now and it's hard to keep track of where everyone is.

Lissa rises and waves a little.

"Did you ever think Rose shouldn't be your best friend and that you and Christian shouldn't be together?

Lissa thinks about it for a moment. "Hmmm…" she said, looking as if she is trying to figure out how best to describe something. "Only in moments of anger, that usually passed. Like when Rose left school to find Dimitri, and Christian and I broke up. Things were just really confusing and I wasn't really myself. Once the anger faded I regretted feeling that way." She said, throwing an apologetic look at Rose.

"Mason Ashford" Blake says loudly.

"Mason is dead. We just talked about that like… 5 minutes ago." Rose says angrily.

"I'm dead! Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead." Mason says appearing out of nowhere to float around the room moaning this repeatedly.

"Works for me, Mason, you ever hate Rose when you died?"

Mason stops for a moment to look at Blake "Like Eddie said, it was all choices we made. I can't truly blame her because I chose to leave and find Strigoi, and I died. Even it was Roses information that led me there, it was my decision." He says resuming he ghostly haunt of the studio.

Shaking her head, Blake turns to Mia. "Did you ever find it too exhausting to fight or try anything of Rose and Lissa?"

Mia grins at the memories. "At times, yeah I did. But also…. Fun, you know?" as we all shake are heads in agreement.

"And lastly…. Stan."

"I DIDN'T DO IT!" he screams

"….. Do what?"

"Ummmmm….. I can swing my sword, sword you can not afford-ford my, my diamond sword, sword." He sings.

"Okay some people are not meant to be singers… Even though I hate your guts, did you ever feel sorry for Rose especially when the whole Rose feeding Lissa thing was happening?"

He stops singing and looks at Blake. "Yeah, but at the time, it looked really bad on her part. It looked like she had just taken Lissa out of school and run away for no good reason, endangering not only herself but the life of the princess as well. I Felt like I needed to be tough on her, to prepare her for the world she was being put into, as well as to make her realize how stupid her running away was and how much danger they could have been in."

"Alright, that's all the time we have for today!" Blake says as Adrian walks back up and hugs her while Karma is distracted by letting Dimitri out of his thingy. Who then proceeds to go and search the dead-or-knocked-out audience member for furniture. A Ninja breaks in and shoots Dimitri in the head, and out of nowhere we hear "Headshot."

We need to get wavers for this show….

"Tune in next time to see us answer…. Something! We really don't know yet. And bless all of you who know where the thing Stan sang is from!"

**Alright, sorry for the long break, had some trouble being serious. Not in my nature. Haha okay. The Dead thing was actually something I do to bother my family. I'll lay on the floor and scream I'm dead. Dead, dead, dead, dead, dead. And for future chapters you may also question Vampire diaries characters, Nightshade Characters, blue bloods characters, and Soul screamers characters. (3 Tod) **

**Have a good day.**


End file.
